gtafandomcom-20200222-history
100% Completion in GTA Vice City
Attaining 100% completion in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' requires the completion of numerous tasks, listed below. Story missions ;The Introduction * In The Beginning... * An Old Friend ;Ken Rosenberg * The Party * Back Alley Brawl * Jury Fury * Riot ;Avery Carrington * Four Iron * Demolition Man * Two Bit Hit ;Juan Cortez * Treacherous Swine * Mall Shootout * Guardian Angels * Sir, Yes Sir! * All Hands On Deck ;Ricardo Diaz * The Chase * Phnom Penh '86 * The Fastest Boat * Supply & Demand ;Kent Paul * Death Row ;Ricardo Diaz * Rub Out ;Print Works * Cap the Collector ;Tommy Vercetti * Keep Your Friends Close... Gang missions ;Umberto Robina * Stunt Boat Challenge * Cannon Fodder * Naval Engagement * Trojan Voodoo ;Auntie Poulet * Juju Scramble * Bombs Away! * Dirty Lickin's ;Love Fist * Love Juice * Psycho Killer * Publicity Tour ;Mitch Baker * Alloy Wheels of Steel * Messing with the Man * Hog Tied Asset missions ;Tommy Vercetti * Shakedown * Bar Brawl * Cop Land ;InterGlobal Studios * Recruitment Drive * Dildo Dodo * Martha's Mug Shot * G-Spotlight ;Malibu Club * No Escape? * The Shootist * The Driver * The Job ;The Pole Position Club * (Spend $300 Inside the "Dance Room") ;Phil Cassidy * Gun Runner * Boomshine Saigon ;Kaufman Cabs * V.I.P. * Friendly Rivalry * Cabmaggedon ;Print Works * Spilling The Beans * Hit The Courier ;Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory * Distribution (sell 50 "ice creams") ;Sunshine Autos * Sunshine Autos Import Garage (complete all 4 lists) ;Boatyard * Checkpoint Charlie Street races :See also: Vice Street Racer * Terminal Velocity * Ocean Drive * Border Run * Capital Cruise * Tour! * V.C. Endurance Assassination missions * Road Kill * Waste the Wife * Autocide * Check Out At The Check In * Loose Ends Hyman Memorial Stadium missions * Hotring * Bloodring * Dirtring Sparrow missions Four Chopper Checkpoint missions: * Ocean Beach * Vice Point * Little HaitiOn some editions of the game, such as the PlayStation 4 version, the Sparrow does not seem to spawn under any circumstance. If the Sparrow doesn't spawn, the player can land another Sparrow where it should have spawned, and then exit and re-enter that Sparrow to trigger the Chopper Checkpoint. Note that the Sparrow must be landed somewhat accurately to where it should have spawned, so this may take a few attempts. * Downtown Off-Road missions * PCJ Playground * Cone Crazy * Trial By Dirt * Test Track Remote controlled vehicle missions * RC Bandit RaceOn some editions of the game, such as the PlayStation 4 version, some of the Top Fun vans do not seem to spawn under any circumstance. If the van doesn't spawn, the player can take another Top Fun van to where it should have spawned, and then exit and re-enter the vehicle to trigger the RC mission. * RC Baron Race * RC Raider Pickup Other missions * Rifle Range (Earn at least 45 points) Vehicle missions * Pizza Boy (Complete Level 10) * Paramedic (Complete Level 12) * Firefighter (Complete Level 12) * Vigilante (Complete Level 12) * Taxi Driver (Complete Total 100 Fares) Others * Collect 100 Hidden Packages. * Complete 35 Rampages. * Complete 36 Unique Jumps. * Buy all safehouses. * Rob all 15 stores. Rewards When 100% is achieved in the game, the following rewards are given: * 200 maximum Health * 200 maximum Body Armor * Replenishing ammunition for all weaponsOn the original PlayStation 2 version of the game, the reward causes the Detonator to remain in "use" after being activated, leaving the player unable to scroll through their weapon inventory. Solutions to fix this glitch without getting Wasted or Busted are; going through the metal detectors at Leaf Links or Escobar International (although doing this will replace Remote Grenades with standard Grenades), or purchasing a weapon from Ammu-Nation or a Hardware Store. * The ability to recruit three bodyguards at the Vercetti Estate for $2000 each * The "Frankie" outfit inside the Vercetti Estate * Double vehicle strength for any vehicle Tommy Vercetti drives Video Notes de:100-Prozent-Checkliste (VC) es:100% de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City fr:100%#Grand Theft Auto: Vice City pl:100% w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City pt:100% do GTA Vice City ru:100% прохождение GTA Vice City Category:GTA Vice City Category:100% Completion